Haldir goes Halliwood
by broken mind
Summary: [SEQUEL ZU LEGGY MEETS LEGGINGS] Legolas ist wech, Luise sauer und wer ist der blonde Fremde? Kapitel 4! ENDLICH! PLEASE R&R!
1. Donnerstagmorgen, 9:44 Uhr

Haldir goes Halliwood  
  
eine irgendwie mit dem Herrn der Ringe verwandte Parodie. Diesmal ist Haldir der Hauptdarsteller.  
  
von Maxi und Luise  
  
Personen: Haldir und unsere Wenigkeit, das sind Luise und ich  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humor/Parody  
  
Summary: Haldir, der macht Sachen...hat sich in Berlin verlaufen. Und irgendwie war es ja schon da, mit dem Leggy ohne Hose, aber wenn eitle Elben mir das Leben schwer machen und ich zu spät zur Vorlesung komme, dann...  
  
Alle Gebrauchsgegenstände von mir und Luise sind unsere! Wirklich! Ganz ehrlich!  
  
Donnerstagmorgen, 9.44 Uhr  
  
"Klara Luise! Verdammt noch Mal! Jetzt blockierst du den Energiefluss...", maulte ich, als sich ihre Bleistiftspitze in meinen Handrücken bohrte. "Ein Geistesblitz hatte gerade nach einem Ort zum Einschlagen gesucht, und nun ist die Idee futsch!"  
  
"Toll. Was für eine Idee war das denn? Bestimmt wieder etwas über den Sinn des Lebens und die eigentümliche Form von Bananen."  
  
"Mensch, bist du heute wieder lustig.!", grummelte ich weiter. Ist doch wahr, nur weil ich mir neulich begeistert eine Philosophie-Vorlesung angehört und anschließend ein Seminar dazu besucht hatte. Und nun zieht sie mich ständig damit auf.  
  
Doch Luise war schon zu einer anderen Beschäftigung übergewechselt, dem hingebungsvollen Anstarren des Dozenten unseres Kurses.  
  
Also, der war nicht gutaussehend oder so, aber der Kurs hieß "An approach to Middle Earth and The Lord of the Rings". Und wir beide waren völlig in unserem Element. Obwohl Luise kaum die Hälfte verstand, da unser Dozent ein Brite war und auch seine Nationalsprache voll auslebte. Zu unserm Übel.  
  
Dennoch waren wir hin und weg, Herr der Ringe war sowieso unsere Lieblingsgeschichte - obwohl Luise ab und zu kleine Abstecher zu den Harry Potter-Büchern wagte -, Tolkien unser Gott, und unsere Traumboys lebten auch dort, leider ohne uns.  
  
Luise war sehr neidisch auf mich, weil ich Legolas ja schon mal bei mir zu Hause hatte, doch obwohl ich beim Leben meines Hundes schwor, die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, glaubte sie mir nicht. Gut, ich gebe zu, es ist schon schwer zu glauben, dass der wunderschöne Elb aus Mittelerde gerade bei mir landete.  
  
Allerdings war das vermutlich eher weniger der Grund, weshalb sie mir nicht glaubte. Ich hatte viel mehr den Verdacht, dass sie mir nicht glaubte, weil ich bim Leben meines Hundes geschworen hatte. Und Luise hegte bekanntlich eine ziemliche Antipathie Hunden gegenüber.  
  
Nun, jedenfalls hatte ich ihr damals in der Vorlesung "Exilliteratur", bei uns bekannt unter dem Namen "Schlafstunde", alles brühwarm erzählt und sie war total schockiert von Freizügigkeit gewesen, aber trotzdem, so ganz war sie nicht überzeugt, erst recht nicht nach diesem Schwur...  
  
"Warum kam eigentlich nicht Haldir?", fragte sie mich dann ganz doof. Diese Thema schien sie immer noch zu beschäftigen, obwohl die Geschehnisse jetzt bereits ein gutes halbes Jahr her waren. Mittlerweile hatte ich Sommersemester und Luise war auch endlich mit der Schule fertig geworden und stieß zu mir in einige meiner besonders langweiligen Kurse.  
  
"Hätte ich bestimmen können, wer kommt, dann hätte ich mir auch den Haldir geholt, du Dussel!" Auf meine Beleidigungen reagierte sie immer sehr empfindlich, was mein Herz frohlocken ließ. Ich weiß, ich bin sadistisch. Aber sie hat´s ja auch verdient, zynisch, wie sie ist. ^^  
  
Ich fragte mich sowieso, weshalb wir uns nicht ständig an die Kehle gingen, aber vermutlich lag das daran, dass wir wenigstens ein Hobby gemeinsam hatten: Haldir.  
  
Er war unser beider Liebling, unbestritten. Und trotzdem stritten wir uns nicht. Zumindest nicht richtig, da wir ja wussten, dass wir ihn sowieso nicht bekommen würden.  
  
Halt...das hatte ich bei Legolas damals auch gedacht!  
  
Aber das war irgendwie auch was anderes. Schließlich war die tollpatschige Memme namens Legolas nicht zu vergleichen mit dem tapferen, schönen, starken - nun ja, eben mit Haldir.  
  
Aber wen kann man schon ernsthaft mit Haldir vergleichen?  
  
Ganz in meinen Träumereien über meinen Lieblings-Schnuckel-Elben versunken, bemerkte ich zuerst gar nicht, dass Luise neben mir mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallte.  
  
Irgendwann drang mir dieses Geräusch jedoch ins Bewusstsein und ich schaute auf die Uhr: Exakt 9.20 Uhr.  
  
Auf Luise war Verlass - jeden donnerstag Morgen um 9.20 Uhr knallte ihr Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Was tat sie eigentlich des Nachts? Schlafen ja offenbar nicht, sonst müsste sie das nicht in den Vorlesungen nachholen.  
  
Ich rüttelte sie sanft, wurde aber bald grober, da sie partout nicht wach werden wollte.  
  
Es war jede Woche das selbe Spiel.  
  
Als sie endlich wach wurde und ich ihr meine Uhr unter die Nase gehalten hatte, sprang sie auf und rannte mit ihrem zugestopften Rucksack wie ein geölter Blitz davon, um noch rechtzeitig zu ihrer Pathologie-Vorlesung zu kommen.  
  
Und wie jede Woche hatte ich nun noch knapp zehn Minuten Zeit, um wieder in meine Träumereien zu versinken, so dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Dozent seinen Monolog schloss und sich der Hörsaal langsam leerte.  
  
Irgendwie fiel mir dann aber doch die seltsame Stille auf und ich schreckte hoch.  
  
Verdammt, ich hatte nur noch zwei Minuten, um ins Nebengebäude zu kommen, dessen Eingang drei Straßen entfernt lag und das die Größe einer Bahnhofshalle hatte.  
  
Schnell packte ich meine Tasche und spurtete los.  
  
Ich hechtete durch die vielen Flure des Gebäudes, wobei ich mich natürlich mehr als einmal verlief, und gelangte endlich auf die Straße, auf der ich promt mit einem seltsam gekleideten Typen zusammenstieß.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich noch, dass er offenbar - wie ein Elb - lange blonde Haare hatte, aber ich musste weiter, denn Mediävistik war etwas, was ich überhaupt nicht verstand, aber leider für mein Germanistikstudium brauchte und ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, zu spät zur Vorlesung zu kommen, also legte ich noch einen Zahn zu, obwohl ich jetzt schon wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war.  
  
Ich würde nicht nur zu spät kommen, sondern vermutlich auch wieder keinen Sitzplatz bekommen, denn der Hörsaal, in dem die Vorlesungen zur Mediävistik abgehalten wurden, waren eng, heiß und viel, viel, viel zu klein.  
  
Und dummerweise meistens voll besetzt, da auch andere arme Studentlein meine Probleme mit dem Fachgebiet hatten und daher regelmäßig erschienen, um auch ja nichts Wichtiges zu verpassen. Pech für mich.  
  
Endlich hatte ich den Eingang des riesigen Gebäudes gefunden und hechtete die Treppen in den fünften Stock hinauf, da der Fahrstuhl sich an einem - noch weiter entfernten - Haupteingang befand. Innerlich fluchte ich auf die Erbauer dieses Gebäudes und auf die gesamte Berliner Hochschullandschaft, in der man fast in jedem Gebäude diese endlos langen Gänge findet. Und natürlich lag mein Hörsaal ganz am anderen Ende.  
  
Ganz außer Atem öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und ließ mich auf eine der steilen Treppenstufen fallen, die zum Tisch des Professors hinunterführten. Oh, wie ich diesen Vorlesungsraum hasste.  
  
Innerlich machte ich mich auf das Kommende gefasst und blickte verstohlen auf die Uhr: Sieben Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden Verspätung. Scheiße, dann kann ich das Anschlussfinden heute wohl vergessen.  
  
Demnach blieb mir nur, mich entspannt an die Wand zu lehnen, meine Augen zu schließen und von Haldir zu träumen.  
  
Ich hatte jetzt eine ganze Weile Zeit - genau genommen bis ich mich zum Mittagessen mit Luise in der Mensa traf. Und bis dahin musste ich diese grauenhafte Vorlesung über mich ergehen lassen. 


	2. Donnerstagmittag, 12:48 Uhr

Donnerstagmorgen, 12.48 

Endlich, zu Ende! Ich konnte schon nicht mehr aufrecht sitzen. Ich ließ wie immer erst den Massen den Vortritt, um nicht irgendwo zwischen Polylux (Overhead-Projektor) und Türrahmen zerquetscht zu werden. Das passierte mir nämlich laufend und meine Mutter beschwerte sich dann immer, dass meine blauen Flecken auf die Anziehsachen abfärben würden. 

Nachdem der erste Ansturm auf die Tür vorüber war, traute ich mich auch hinaus. Luise wartete schon.   
"Na? Wieder hängengeblieben?", meckerte sie.   
"Nein, ich wollt bloß nicht drängeln!", meckerte ich zurück. "Was ist nun, gehen wir essen?" 

"Klar, aber was ist das?", fragte sie und deutete auf einen riesigen Schmutzfleck auf meinem schönen neuen wollweißen Pullover. "Hast du dich irgendwo hingelegt?"   
"Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte. Ich denke, ich bin nur mal kurz eingeschlafen. Aber hör mal, so ein Dreck liegt doch nicht in den Räumen. Sieht aus wie Schlamm. Und regnet's?" 

"Nein!", sagte Luise, nachdem sie sich umgeschaut hat. "Es scheint die Sonne!"   
Und wie zum Henker kam dieser Drecksfleck auf meinen Pullover?   
"Ah...ich bin da vorhin mit jemandem zusammengestoßen, der war relativ dreckig."   
"Was du nicht sagst...", murrte Luise.   
"Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?"   
"HUNGER!" 

Schon gut, um die liebe Luise nicht noch wütender zu machen, ging ich ganz schnell voran und lotste sie in die Mensa. Es gab Grießbrei und Luise verzog das Gesicht.   
"IIIIIIIihhhgitt!"   
Also, ich mag Grießbrei, ist so schön schlapperig und süß. Doch Luischen mochte es wohl nicht. 

"Dann iss doch ein Brötchen oder so...", schlug ich vor. Ich war nicht besonders kreativ, da ich immer noch versuchte herauszufinden, wie dieser Schmutzfleck auf meinen Pulli gekommen war. 

"Aber so ein Brötchen ist doch überhaupt nicht nahrhaft. Ich will Lembas!", nörgelte sie.   
"Dann back dir welches!", meckerte ich zurück. "Oder frag den merkwürdigen Typen, der sah aus als hätte er welches."   
"Hä?", machte Luise und starrte mich groß an.   
"Na der Heinzel hatte so eigenartige Sachen an, sah ein bissel aus wie eine Rüstung. Und er hatte lange blonde Haaaa..." 

Luise ließ alles fallen. "Bist du blöde?", schrie sie. "Warum hast du den nicht festgehalten? Das war bestimmt ein Elb!"   
"Klar!", sagte ich und tippte ihr an die Stirn. "Du spinnst wohl!"   
"Warum?", fragte sie, wieder total ruhig. 

"Elben? Hier?", sagte ich und dachte erst wieder mal danach nach. "Du hast Recht! Es könnte schon gut sein, wenn es solche Zufälle gibt, die das häufige Entstehen von lustig-leuchtenden Zeitfenstern ermöglichen, die sozusagen gleich NULL sind!"   
Doch ich redete schon wieder gegen eine Wand, denn Luise hatte bereits ihre Sachen vom Boden aufgerafft und sich auf den Weg zur Essensausgabe gemacht.

Die armen Köchinnen konnte ich jetzt schon bemitleiden, denn Luischen würde ihnen sicherlich gleich die Hölle heiß machen.

Und richtig: Kaum war sie am Tresen angelangt, als sie auch schon in einer Lautstärke losbrüllte, die mein Trommelfell in sehr schmerzhaften Schwingungen vibrieren ließ.

Autsch!, dachte ich. Jetzt gibt´s Ärger.  
Und tatsächlich: Die sonst so resolute Köchin wich ängstlich zurück und hob die Arme schützend vor´s Gesicht, als würde Luise gleich hochgehen.  
Was, wenn man die momentane Farbe ihres Gesichts betrachtete, gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich war.

Mittlerweile waren bereits mehrere Teller zu Bruch gegangen und die Schlange an der Essensausgabe hatte sich rasch dezimiert - immerhin ein Vorteil (den ich auch gleich zu nutzen wusste).

Inzwischen war es erstaunlich ruhig geworden in unserer Mensa.

Luise stand noch immer mit hochrotem Gesicht und in die Seiten gestützten Armen vor der hilflosen Köchin, die ihrer Kollegin zurief, doch bitte eine große Portion Spagetti zu kochen.

Während ich mir vorsichtig einen Teller Greisbrei grapschte und zur netten Dame an der Kasse schlenderte, um ihr in möglichst kleinen Münzen den Betrag für das Essen abzuzählen, nicht ohne bei jeder ausländischen Münze freudig in Verzückung zu geraten und "Ach wie schön die doch ist!" zu rufen.

Leider hatte ich nur zwölf Zehncent-Stücke, so dass ich ihr den Restbetrag in zwei Zwanzig- und einem Haufen Fünfcent-Stücken geben musste.

Hinter mir stauten sich bereits wieder mehrere hungrig und entnervt aussehende Leute, die schwer beladene Tabletts trugen und seeehr ungeduldig drein sahen.  
Für mich eher ein Grund, noch einen draufzugeben.  
Denn etwas Psychoterror muss einfach sein, also entschloss ich mich, der Kassiererin zu erzählen, ich hätte vergessen, mir ein Getränk zu holen (in Wahrheit habe ich immer meine eigene Wasserflasche dabei, um Geld zu sparen) und schlenderte seelenruhig davon, um mir ein großes Glas Fassbrause einzuschenken.

Die Leute in der Schlange blickten nun nicht mehr ungeduldig, sondern ziemlich wütend, was mich aber nicht im geringsten störte.

Stattdessen zog ich Luise, die ziemlich wie hinten in der Schlange stand, mit zu meinem Tablett an der Kasse und bot ihr an, ihres gleich mitzuzahlen, damit die Leute hinter uns nicht allzu lange warten müssten.

Dabei schaffte ich es, mein beinahe engelsgleiches Unschuldslächeln aufzusetzen, so dass die Kassiererin fast kollabierte, als ich jetzt anfing, den Restbetrag in Fünfzigcent-Stücken zusammenzusuchen.

Endlich - und für meinen bösartigen Geschmack leider viel zu schnell - hatte ich die geforderte Summe vor der Kassiererin aufgetürmt, die jetzt begann, das ganze Geld in die Kasse zu zählen.

Statt ihr aber viel Spaß zu wünschen, wartete ich geduldig auf meine zwei Cent Wechselgeld (aber natürlich wusste die Kassierein das noch nicht, da sie vorher das Geld erst mal zählen musste ^^), die ich ihr dann strahlend, mit der Bemerkung, das hätte sie sich für ihre Mühe redlich verdient, in die Hand drückte.

Luise war mit ihrem Essen bereits vorgelaufen und saß vermutlich am anderen Ende der riesigen Mensa und ließ es sich schmecken.

Mühsam mein Lachen über das verdatterte Gesicht der armen Kassiererin verkneifend schnappte ich mir mein Tablett und machte mich auf die Suche nach Luise.

Erstaunlicherweise saß sie gar nicht allzu weit entfernt und winkte mir mit sehr zufriedenem Gesicht zu.

Ich lotste mich durch die engen Gänge zwischen den Stuhlrücken, bis ich Luise endlich erreichte und mein Tablett vor ihr auf den Tisch knallte, so dass ihr der Inhalt meines Glases ins Gesicht schwappte, doch die strahlte mich weiterhin an.  
Ihren Teller hatte sie bereits zur Hälfte geleert - genau, wie ich´s mir gedacht hatte.

„Ha! Die olle Essenstante hat mir doch tatsächlich versprochen, ab jetzt immer ein Alternativgericht anzubieten!", freute sich Luise, doch ich winkte ab, da ich schon beim Gedanken an die Show, die Luischen gerade wieder abgezogen hatte, herzhaft hätte lachen müssen.  
Daher schwieg ich und manschte stattdessen in meinem Grießbrei herum.

Luise hatte sich derweil wieder einer neuen Aufgabe gewidmet: dem Zeichnen.

Eigentlich interessierte mich das nicht (und außerdem war mir mein Essen im Moment - nein, eigentlich immer - wichtiger), aber ich legte mich trotzdem eine Runde quer über den Tisch und riskierte einen Blick auf Luises „Schmierblock", wie sie ihn manchmal liebevoll nannte.

Tatsächlich blickte mich da allerdings ein Typ an, der mich stark an den Haldir-Darsteller Craig Parker erinnerte.  
Dabei sahen sich die beiden eigentlich gar nicht allzu ähnlich.

„Frag nicht - das ist Andy Garcia. Ich find´ auch, dass er einen an unseren Craiggie erinnert. Aber als Schauspieler find ich den Garcia fast noch überzeugender. Der spielt so-", doch ich schnitt ihr mit einer raschen Handbewegung das Wort ab, so dass sie sich beleidigt wieder ihrem Bild zuwandte.

Gott, verstehe einer dieses verrückte Mädel!  
Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, sabberte sie beim Zeichnen sogar leicht.

Offenbar war sie doch nicht sooo einseitig auf die Leute aus Mittelerde und Hogwarts fixiert.  
Aber eigentlich konnte ich es ihr wirklich nicht verdenken, dieser Garcia war wirklich zum Anbeißen!

Noch einen letzten Happs und auch ich hatte aufgegessen.  
Mhm! Grießbrei ist doch immer wieder etwas Feines!  
Den letzten Löffel spülte ich mit einem großen Schluck der wunderbar überzuckerten Fassbrause hinunter und blickte Luise nachdenklich an, die ganz in ihre Träume über einen gewissen Menschen versunken war. Oder dachte sie gerade an einen Elben?

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, der mir sagte, dass wir schon wieder viel zu spät dran waren, stupste ich Luise vorsichtig an, was natürlich den gewünschten Erfolg hatte: eine dicke, dunkle Linie zog sich quer über einen großen Teil ihrer Zeichnung.

Doch sie sah mich nur böse an und brummelte irgendwas von „war eh nur ´ne Skizze" in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, während sie alles Mögliche um sie herum verteilte Zeug in ihren ausgebeulten Rucksack zurückbeförderte.  
Offenbar hatte sie tatsächlich kapiert, dass wir uns beeilen sollten. Eine erstaunliche Leistung, die ich ihr nicht so ohne Weiteres zugetraut hätte…

Ich war schon aufgestanden und versuchte, mich zur Tellerrückgabe durchzudrängeln, was mir überraschend gut gelang.  
Dann winkte ich Luise kurz zu und überlegte fieberhaft, in welches Seminar ich jetzt musste.  
Meinen Plan hatte ich natürlich zu Hause gelassen und so versuchte ich auf gut Glück, den Weg in die Eingangshalle zu finden, um anschließend in ein gegenüberliegendes Gebäude zu entschwinden, in dem ich jetzt möglicherweise anwesend sein sollte.

Pech gehabt - abgeschlossen. Manche Leute müssen eben nie arbeiten…  
Also setzte ich mich auf die Bordsteinkante, streckte die Beine von mir und überlegte.  
Es musste eines der Gebäude in dieser Straße sein.  
Dumm nur, dass ich dieses Seminar die letzten beiden Wochen geschwänzt und somit absolut keinen Plan hatte, worum es dort überhaupt ging, geschweige denn, wo es sich befand.

Sei´s drum, so könnte ich endlich mal wieder der Bibliothek einen Besuch abstatten.  
Ich stand also wieder auf und schlenderte die Straße entlang, als es mir wieder einfiel: „Spätantike und frühmittelalterliche Texte des südlichen deutschsprachigen Raumes".  
Heiliger Strohsack, worauf hatte ich mich da bloß eingelassen?!  
Ich legte einen Zacken zu und meinte im Vorbeirennen, den blonden Typen, in den ich vorhin hineingerannt war, auf einer Parkbank vor sich hinvegetieren zu sehen.

Aber dazu hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit.  
Ich musste so schnell wie möglich das richtige Gebäude samt passendem Raum finden.  
Keine leichte Aufgabe in diesem Uni-Dschungel…

Da vorne war es.  
Natürlich befanden sich die Seminarräume in einem der Seitenflügel und natürlich lief ich zuerst in den falschen Flügel.

Nachdem ich einen Alt-´68er, der hier Professor zu sein schien, eine aufgeputzte Sekretärin (dem schmiegen Lächeln nach *musste* sie einfach Sekretärin sein!) und einen verwirrten Studenten nach dem Weg gefragt hatte und mir alle drei nicht nur sehr schwammige und sehr verschiedene, sondern auch, wie ich in Kürze feststellen sollte, grottenfalsche Antworten gegeben hatten, erreichte ich mut Müh und Not (und mehr als nur einigen Minütchen Verspätung) mein Seminar, wobei ich eine Kommilitonin in ihren Referat unterbrach, entschuldigte mich demütig und scheinbar zutiefst verstört über meine Unpünktlichkeit bei meinen Seminarleiter, der mich wie ein Mondkalb anglotzte (offenbar hatte er bisher nicht von meiner Existenz gewusst) und setzte mich in die hinterste Reihe, wo ich meine Füße auf den Nachbarstuhl legen und erst mal verschnaufen konnte.

Ich kann heute nicht mehr sagen, was damals passierte, aber vermutlich, aber vermutlich das bei mir Übliche: Ich bin eingeschlafen. Mal wieder.

Als ich aufwachte war es draußen bereits dunkel und ich war allein im Raum.  
Mine Fresse, ich sollte mir das Einschlafen im Unterricht wirklich langsam abgewöhnen, sonst könnte ich noch ernsthafte Probleme bekommen…

Sei´s drum. Es war jedenfalls Unterrichtsschluss, also raffte ich im Aufstehen meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg, den Ausgang zu finden, was jedes Mal auf´s Neue ein faszinierendes Suchspiel für mich war.

Irgendwann war ich dann draußen und machte mich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn.  
Mein Bus, der mich dorthin hätte bringen können, war vermutlich vor wenigen Minuten abgefahren und kam frühestens in zwanzig Minuten wieder.  
In den kleinen Seitenstraßen, die ich durchlief, gab es nur spärliches Licht - wenn überhaupt. (Offenbar gingen die hiesigen Anwohner nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr aus dem Haus.)  
Daher sah ich auch den Boden unter meinen Füßen kaum und so kam es, dass ich plötzlich an irgendetwas Großem hängen blieb und mich der Länge nach auf die Fresse packte.


	3. Donnerstagabend, 17:37 Uhr

Donnerstagabend, 17.37 Uhr

Ich wollte schon anfangen, lauthals zu fluchen, als ich ein gedämpftes Stöhnen vernahm, hinter dem ein geübtes Ohr großen Schmerz erahnen konnte.

Aber da mein Ohr eher weniger geübt war, begann ich das Objekt vor mir vorsichtig abzutasten, um herauszufinden, ob es wirklich ein Mensch war.

War es nicht, aber das konnte ich in de Augenblick noch nicht wissen.

Also patschte ich munter weiter, bis ich meinte, das Gesicht gefunden zu haben, was an sich gar nicht so einfach war.

Ich wollte herausfinden, ob dieses Wesen vor mir männlicher oder weiblicher Natur war (und bekloppter Weise fiel es mir in dem Moment tatsächlich nicht ein, einfach zu fragen). Wo waren die Haare? Ach ja, da...Mensch, die waren aber lang...und so gepflegt. Also ein Mädchen, oder?? Ich griff nun tief in die langen weichen Haare und begann zu ziehen. Doch leider bekam ich nichts als ein weinerliches Gesäusele, das erst dann abbrach, als ich losließ. Ich tastete weiter und fand eine Nase. Die war aber lang! Ich ließ kurz los, dann griff ich wieder zu. Meine Güte, jetzt hatte sich die Nase geknickt. War ich das gewesen? Nachdem ich dann jedoch festgestellt hatte, dass es sich bei dem vermeintlichen Gesicht um eine Hand handelte und bei der Nase um einen Finger, wurde es auch mir zu blöd und ich fragte das Wesen nach seinem Namen.

Als ich dann die Antwort vernahm, stieß ich einen spitzen Schrei aus und taumelte rückwärts. Ich war ja auf vieles vorbereitete, aber das jetzt brachte mich völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Ich stellte mir Luises neidisches Gesicht vor und begann unwillkürlich zu grinsen. Hatte ich ein Glück, dachte ich. Doch falsch gedacht. Vielleicht sollte ich ab und zu einfach mal nicht denken? Denn das Etwas, das davor mir stand, war kein geringerer als Haldir, der schwule Elb aus dem Herrn der Ringe. Menschenskinder, dachte ich so bei mir, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht mehr denken wollte, das war ja ein Zufall! Schon wieder ein Elb.

Endlich rappelte sich die Figur auf und strich sich das rote Gewand glatt. Über und über war er mit Schlamm bedeckt, schweißgebadet und blutüberströmt, eigentlich eine richtig eklige Kombination. Ich stand nicht so auf verschwitzte Männer...

„Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte ich dann etwas dümmlich.

„Wie was? Wo kommst du her!" herrschte er mich an, so dass seine spitzen Elbenohren schlackerten.

„Ey, Alter, hör mal, erst erschreckst du mich, dann zwingst du mich dazu, an dir herumzugrapschen und jetzt? Jetzt machst du mich an?" Ich würde dem Elben schon zeigen, wo das Hämmerchen hing. Von Leggy hatte ich mir schließlich auch nicht auf der Nase herumtrampeln lassen.

Doch das Elbi, das jetzt vor mir stand, war von einem ganz anderen Schlag. Schließlich war Haldir der Hauptmann von Lórien, Galadriels ganzer Stolz. Mir tat immer noch ein wenig das Kinn weh, auf dass ich wenige Minuten zuvor nochgefallen war, doch ich ignorierte diesen Schmerz, jedoch nicht ohne einige Minuten lang darüber zu monieren. Haldir starrte mich mit erhobenen Brauen an, so als wolle er andeuten, dass diese minimale Verletzung - wenn man sie denn überhaupt eine Verletzung nennen konnte – nicht einmal eine einzige Außerung wert wäre. Doch als ich mich nicht fügen wollte, zog er seinen Umhang zur Seite und zeigte mir wohlwollend die Schnittwunden an Arm und Rücken. Da war so viel Blut und Schmutz, dass ich nicht an mich halten konnte und augenverdrehend zur Seite kippte und erneut der Länge nach hinschlug. Ich hörte Haldir gelangweilt seufzen.

Erst als ich mich aufrappelte, bemerkte ich, dass der Elb eigentlich nur so cool tat. Ich hatte mich umbewußt an seinem Rücken abgestützt, meine Hand eingesaut, und ihm höchstwahrscheinlich unglaubliche Schmerzen verursacht.

Doch er hielt sich wacker. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und rann in Sturzbächen an seinen Schläfen entlang, seine Lippen waren zu einer sehr dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Er tat mir fast schon ein wenig leid.

Doch warum war er so schwer verletzt? Schnell rekapitulierte die Filme und da war es: in Teil 2 hatte Haldir sich doch tatsächlich von einem dieser stinkenden Uruk-Hai mit einer schönen scharfen Axt plattmachen lassen.

„Solltest du nicht tot sein?" fragte ich ihn ganz offen heraus und erntete einen bescheuerten Blick. Doch dann schüttelte ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes.

„Bring mich nach Hause..." keuchte er, in sich zusammengekrümmt wie ein Buttercroissant. „Ich will in Würde sterben..."

Sterben? „He's not dead, he's not dead!" hörte ich unsichtbare Stimmen lauthals flüstern. „Jaja..." meinte ich und wischte die Stimmen weg. „Aber wie kriege ich dich denn weg?"

Zu mir konnte ich ich nicht nehmen...Ich konnte mir schon ausmalen, was die anderen schauen würden, wenn ich ganz plötzlich mit dem Hauptmann von Lórien vor der Tür meiner Mutter stand. Dann würde sie sich wahrscheinlich an die Stirn fassen und sagen: „Noch a Elb...". So langsam würde sie dann auch an mir zweifeln. Und mein Vater...oh Gott, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht wieder die Kettensäge herausholen würde. Ob Legolas das Erlebnis je vergessen würde? Eindeutig zu viele würde's in diesem Kontext. Ich beschloss dann halbherzig, das Elbi nicht mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Doch wohin?


	4. Donnerstagabend, 19:04 Uhr

**Donnerstagabend, 19:04 Uhr**

Ich zückte das Handy und pickte wie blöde darauf herum, um Luise's Nummer zu finden. Als ich endlich den Eintrag „Luischen" gefunden hatte, rutschte ich von den viel zu kleinen Tasten und musste wieder von vorn anfangen. Dann endlich, ich jubelte laut auf und sprang im Kreis, wobei ich den schwer verletzten Elb erst einmal wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, hatte ich die Nummer gewählt. Ich hielt das Telefon in gebürendem Abstand an mein Ohr – schließlich hatte ich Angst vor dieser kosmischen Strahlung, von der ich gehört hatte – und wartete. Es klingelte.

„Geh ran, du lahme Schnecke!" fauchte ich, denn Haldir wirkte plötzlich sehr blass.

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" hörte ich endlich Luises gestresste Stimme.

Und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Haaren, genau dieser Mann – ähem Elb – hier vor mir war der Mann, in den ich zuvor hineingerannt war und der auf der Parkbank herumgelegen hatte. Innerlich grummelte ich laut, denn dann stammte der Dreckfleck wohl von seiner beschlammten Rüstung. Prüfend, den Hörer zwischen Kopf und Schulter eingekeilt, zuppelte ich an meinem Pullover und hielt die verdreckte Stelle an seine Rüstung. Doch warum hatte ich ihn dann nicht erkannt? So unauffällig, wie er dachte, war er doch gar nicht. Naja, ich wunderte mich über mich selbst und auch über ihn und vergaß völlig, dass Luise bisher stillschweigend an der anderen Seite der Leitung wartete. Bis sie platzte.

„Ey du blöde Kuh! Was willst du? Ich schaue grad meine Lieblingsserie!" hollerte sie los.

„'Tschuldigung..." murmelte ich.

„Was gibt es denn?"

„Wir müssen uns unbedingt treffen!" sagte ich jetzt hektisch.

„Reicht es dir nicht, mich in der Uni zu sehen? Musst du mich jetzt 24/7 um dich haben?" maulte Luise.

„Halt mal kurz die Luft an, ich habe hier ein Problem, und dabei brauch ich deine Hilfe."

„Aha..."

„Ja..."

„Und was?"

„Kann ich nicht sagen..."

„Na toll, richtig toll..."

„Kannst du herkommen? Am besten mit dem Auto?"

„Warum kommst du nicht her? Mit deinem Auto?" fragte Luise mich spitz. Ich konnte mir ihr Gesicht vorstellen.

„Weil mein Auto leider sehr laut ist und mein Problem geräuschempfindlich. Deshalb."

Luise brummte laut. „Du bist echt komisch..." Doch dann hörte ich, wie sie nach ihrem Schlüsselbund griff und die Haustür zuzog.

„Wo seid ihr denn? Du und dein Problem?"

Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Immer noch in der Uni. Ich komm zum Parkplatz. Bitte beeil dich, ja?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich das Elbi in sich zusammensacken und mit einem Platscher auf den Asphaltboden aufschlagen. Oh Gott, dachte ich und sprang selbst in Sicherheit, doch ich war zu langsam. Matsch, Blut und Rüstungsteile flogen durch die Luft und landeten - wie sollte es anders sein - auf mir. Mein schöner Pulli war nun vollends ruiniert. Im Geiste sah ich mich schon in der Reinigung, Hände rot, Kopf rot, Pulli rot.

Doch Haldir's leidendes Stöhnen brachte mich schnell in die Realität zurück. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft elegant aufzurappeln und nahm dazu sein Schwert zuhilfe, mit dem er vezweifelt im Boden herumstocherte.

„Ausch!" brüllte ich und brach zusammen. Das Elbi hatte meinen Fuß getroffen und fest zugestochen. Er schien es gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, denn er holte gleich noch einmal aus. Ich kroch noch ein wenig weiter und saute mich noch mehr ein.

„So was Blödes aber auch..." fluchte ich, diesmal nicht besonders leise. Haldir starrte mich entsetzt an und jammerte weiter. Endlich erbarmte ich mich seiner und erhob mich, um dann ihm aufzuhelfen. Dabei war ich nicht grad zimperlich, was in weiteren Schmerzensäußerungen des in Gewand und Rüstung gekleideten Fremdlings endete.

„Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so..." sagte ich, doch gleich tat es mir leid. Er sah wirklich schrecklich aus, so schwer verwundet und schmutzig. Doch ich musste ihn jetzt wohl zum Parkplatz schleppen, denn er sah nicht so aus, als würde er noch laufen können oder wollen. Sollte ich den Elb etwa Huckepack nehmen? Ich stellte mir schon vor, wie ich ihn auf allen Vieren über den Rasen schleppte, schon auf dem Zahlfleisch kroch und der Elb quer auf mir. Andere hätten sich hier bestimmt nicht jugendfreie Gedanken gemacht, doch soweit wollte ich hier nicht gehen. Haldir sah im Moment nicht gerade zum Anbeißen aus, eher zum Weglaufen. Doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und wuchtete mir den Elb auf die Schultern. Sogleich fühlte ich mich mehrere Zentimeter kürzer. Haldir röchelte und hustete und bewegte sich so stark, dass ich mehrfach zur Seite wankte und in die Heckenbüsche fiel, was das Elbi auch mit heftigem Stöhnen quittierte. Ich hoffte nur, ich ramponierte sein hübsches Gesicht nicht zu sehr. Dann sah ich Luises kleinen orangen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz stehen, und Luise stand wie ein Rachenengel davor.

„Hilf mir lieber, als mich so blöde anzuglotzen!" brüllte ich, was Haldir wiederum mit einem kräftigen Klatscher auf meinen Po vergolt.

„Und du halt still da oben. Sei froh, dass ich dich trage und nicht hinter mir herschleife." Murmelte ich und stapfte weiter. Luise kam natürlich nicht zu Hilfe. Sie lehte sich genüsslich zurück und schaute mir beim Schleppen zu.

„Bitte kipp nich gleich aus den Designerlatschen," sagte ich mit einem wissenden Blick auf Luises Birkenstockschuhe, als ich endlich bei ihr ankam und Haldir zu Boden sinken ließ. Luises Augen hatten sich beängstigend geweitet. „Du brauchst keine Brille..."

Ich machte mich bereit für ihren Ausbruch, doch wieder Erwarten blieb sie völlig ruhig. Sie hielt sich mit beiden Händen an ihrem Auto fest und als sie sich wieder sicher fühlte, tat sie eins zwei, drei kleine Schrittchen auf das am Boden liegende Häufchen Elb zu. Sie stieß mit dem Fuß hinein und als ein Wimmern ertönte, sprang sie zurück.

„Oh Gott..." hauchte sie.

„Ja komm, krieg dich wieder ein..." sagte ich, während ich das Elbi zum Aufstehen bewegen wollte. Luise stand da wie eine Statue, bleich und zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

„Jetzt hilf mir doch endlich!" fauchte ich und stieß sie unsaft an. Sie schaute mich an wie eine Kuh ein Alien, dann kam wieder Leben in sie.

„Was macht der denn hier?" fragte sie entgeistert.

„Wie, was? Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Hier lag ein schwerstverletzter Elb und Luise wollte wissen, woher er kam. „Das solltest du doch wohl am besten wissen? Immerhin ist er ja den Lieblingselb..." fuhr ich sie an und Luise errötete. Ihr Lieblingselb grunzte jetzt unfein und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Das hatte ich ja völlig vergessen. Der Arme litt ganz fürchterlich.

„Fass mit an, und pass auf seine Wunden auf..."

murmelte ich und Luise griff zu. Elbi juchzte laut auf unter seinen Schmerzensschreien. Ich schaute Luise schräg an.

„Du wieder..." Das verzerrte Grinsen auf Haldirs Gesicht sprach Bände.


End file.
